Shifting among different tasks is common in computing. Individuals often switch between multiple active tasks as such multi-tasking is a salient feature of modern life in general, and modern computing in particular. The diversity and number of applications supported by personal computers is astounding. It is not uncommon for individuals to simultaneously execute software applications to support multiple tasks, including word processing and analysis, searching and browsing, and communications.
Most modern operating systems provide multiple tools to promote efficient task shifting (e.g., multiple layered or stacked windows accessible though selected key sequences), however, though such tools are readily available to facilitate task shifting and for the most part such task shifting can now be accomplished in a efficient manner; the obverse from the perspective of the individual—the efficient resumption of those tasks that have been placed in hibernation during the sojourn—has not been achieved.